


Blood, Eyes and Mud

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He remembers when his heart used to beat.
Kudos: 2





	Blood, Eyes and Mud

Red 

Blood is red. Wet, warm, salty, and so red. He wants it, craves to drink until his stomach is full. It's all he can think about. 

Blue 

The eyes of the first person he fed off were blue. A dark rich sea type of blue that you could drown in. He hadn't meant to drain every drop blood that person. He hadn't meant to make the eyes lifeless. 

Brown 

Mud. Thick, wet, dirty brown mud clinging to his cheek is his last memory of being alive when heart used to beat. But that was so long ago. He was so different then.


End file.
